


Home For the Holidays

by Dancerlittle



Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, M/M, Multi, home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: War has kept two of their family members away for over a year. Will a Christmas wish come true?
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011879
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Home For the Holidays

**Couples of warnings - there’s some swearing and alcohol in this fic. Also in the letter, there are blacked out words, that’s intentional. When letters were sent back home during the war, they were oftentimes blacked out any sensitive information. Officials would read soldier’s letters before they were sent back home and would black out anything that would be dangerous if the enemy got their hands on the letters.**

**December 24, 1917**

He reread the letter, for the thirtieth time since he had gotten it two days ago. 

_Anthony,_

_Hello love. How are you? Things are rough over here. I lost another comrade in arms the other day and I hate the feeling of being alone, though I'm surrounded by 200,000 of my closest buddies. I wish I was anywhere but stuck here in ~~Germany~~. I miss you, snookums - I truly do. _

_The_ _days have been long and by the time night falls, it's so cold that I can barely feel the tips of my toes or my noes. The fires that are burning in the camps aren't very warm . . . at the very least, I wish I was cuddling you and keeping you warm. The things that keep me warm are the memories of you and me and the time we had together. If you're trying to figure out what to get me, a dozen pairs of socks would be wonderful and much appreciated :-)_

_When the dreaded war is over, I suggest that you and I travel - I want to see these godforsaken countries, not as warn torn tragedies, but as the living, breathing cities that were vibrant and lively. Let's add ~~Berlin, Germany~~ , and ~~Paris, France~~ to our travels. _

_All I wish is to be home with you this Christmas. In your last letter, you mentioned that you worry about me . . . please don't. I have to stay focused on my mission and come home safe. You stay safe and don't do anything dangerous, please for me?_

_I hope you are doing well . . . and you've surrounded yourself with all the love and friends and family. Soak up the time, Race, and I promise to make up missing your favorite holiday. Give my love to the family._

_I love you,_

_Sean_

Smiling, his heart ached for how much he missed him. They hadn’t seen each other in 13 months and there were days that all Race wanted to do was stay curled up in bed and sleep the day away. But thankfully his sister-in-law was there on the bad days. 

“You thinking about him?” He heard his sister-in-law ask, taking a seat beside him offering him a glass of alcohol. 

Nodding, he accepted the glass, passing her the latest letter. “Got this the other day and I keep rereading it.” 

Kat took the letter from him and quickly scanned it before handing it back to him. “Awww . . . he’s looking out for you 4,000 miles away.” 

“But he shouldn’t be looking out for me.” Race shook his head, giving her a look. “He should be focusing on his mission and making sure he comes home safe. That’s all I want, is to make sure he’s safe and healthy when he comes home.” 

Kat patted his knee, knowing exactly what he was going through. “I know . . . I got a letter from Jack the other day too. He sends his love but it’s just so hard to continue on, when all I want to do is worry about him.” 

The doorbell rang, pulling her from her seat to go to the door. Race smiled at Eleanor, his niece, and Thomas, his nephew who were rambunctiously playing with the few toys Kat’s parents had gotten them as an early Christmas present. He missed the reunion that was taking place in the foyer until a heavy hand clamped down on his shoulder, causing him to jump up to face the human behind him. 

His jaw dropped, seeing his best friend standing in front of him with a big grin. “Racer.” 

Jumping over the couch, he pulled Jack into a hug, tears clouding his eyes as he hugged the man tight. “What, what are you doing here?” 

“They sent some of us home for the holidays.” Jack laughed, pulling back as his daughter and son finally recognized their father was standing in the living room. They both clamored towards their father, both wanting to feel his arms wrapped around them, as they hadn’t been able to feel for the last year of their lives. 

Stepping back, he pulled Kat into a side hug, as they watched Jack kneel on the ground, taking both of the kids into his arms, excited talking with them. “He’s home, Kat. You got your Christmas wish.” 

“Yes, I did.” She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. “He told me that Spot had to stay over there.” 

Biting his lip, he was conflicted. Part of his was ecstatic that Kat and the kids had their husband and father home. The other, was devastated by the fact he didn’t get his own Christmas wish. He pressed a kiss to Kat’s forehead, pushing a smile to his face. “He’s doing his patriotic duty. He’ll be home soon enough.” 

“Yes, he will Race.” She echoed his sentiments, watching her family, the smile never leaving her face. “Will you be okay tonight?” 

“Yeah. Got to finish wrapping some presents but I’ll be at momma’s tomorrow for the family Christmas.” He promised, smiling at her while she nodded. 

He caught up with Jack as Kat put the children to bed. They both shared a glass of scotch, Jack filling him in on how Spot really was; stuff that Spot would intentionally leave out of his letters home. Jack’s voice hollowed as he talked about everything he had seen at the front - the tragedies, horrors, and stupidity of men. Jack admitted there were nights he’d have such terrors that it was easier to stay awake than to close his eyes. 

“I wish I could tell you everything I’ve seen but it’s bad enough that every time I close my eyes, I have to replay it. It’s like a movie that never stops skipping.” Jack sighed, his head dropping. “Just, when Spot comes home, don’t press him. He’ll tell you, but in his own time. It’s not lighthearted the things we’ve seen over there.” 

All Race could do was nod as he listened to Jack’s words. Yes, he looked like the same man that left 13 months ago, but Race could tell that Jack had changed. Whether that was for the good or bad, Race couldn’t tell. 

Leaving the couple to enjoy the night, he made his way out into the cold New York winter’s night before shuffling his way back to his own home. The streets were quiet, very few people out and about as most were tucked in, with dreams of what St. Nick would soon bring them. He smiled and wished a Merry Christmas to those he encountered, but mostly kept his head down and kicked at snow along his way. 

Pulling out his keys, he jogged up the stairs to the brownstone, letting himself in. He turned the heat back on, rubbing his hands together to bring some warmth to them. Walking into the living room, he stopped short. The Christmas Tree was illuminated. His eyes went wide as he thought back to hours earlier, when he knew for a fact, he had unplugged it before he left for Kat’s home. 

His eyes swept around the small brownstone. Nothing was out of place, everything was where it was supposed to be. Moving to unplug the tree, he noticed a small box that wasn’t there earlier. Picking it up, he saw that it was wrapped in red and white striped paper. Seeing his name written on the gift tag, he didn’t think it would hurt to open it up. As his finger slid under the paper, something caught his attention. “You were always the worst for waiting until Christmas morning to open your presents.” 

His head snapped up, towards the voice he hadn’t heard in 13 months. The present dropped from his hands as tears instantly clouded his eyes, making it impossible to guarantee it was his voice. “Spottie?” 

Soft feet padded closer to him, pulling him into the strong arms he had craved. Race completely lost it, breaking down, sobbing in relief, happiness, anxiety, and fear. 

Spot held him as he cried. Picking him up bridal style, he took them to the couch. Leaving Race on his lap, he ran his hand through Race’s hair, making gentle cooing sounds, trying to calm him down. “Hey, hey I’m right here. I’m okay.” 

Sniffling, he wiped his face before leaning forward and capturing Spot’s lips in a kiss. “W-what are you doing here?” 

“What do you mean? I can leave if you want me to.” Spot chuckled, his hand tracing the side of Race’s face, dragging him in for another kiss. “I’m here for Christmas.” 

Race shook his head, leaning into Spot’s touch, with a shake of his head. “You’re not moving! Jack said that you had to stay behind.” 

“Jerk.” Spot smiled. “I wanted to surprise you so he said that he would handle it. I’m sorry that he made you worry. The plan all along was to come home for Christmas.” 

Race looked at Spot, sensing there was more to the story, but at the moment he was too happy to really dig into it more. “Talk later?” 

“Yes.” Spot nodded. “But I believe you have a present to open.” 

Race looked over to the tree. He scampered over to where the present laid, grabbing it before settling himself back on Spot’s lap. “Can I open it?” 

“I mean, you were going to regardless of if I scared you earlier or not.” Spot chuckled, leaning his head against Race’s shoulder. “But yes, you can go ahead and open it.” 

Running a finger under the wrapping paper, Race quickly tugged it off, discarding the wrapping paper on the ground. Opening up the small box, he gasped at what was nestled in the cotton. Spot picked up his left hand, giving it a squeeze. “I’m sorry I’m not on a bended knee, but what the last 13 months have taught me is that I need you in my life and I want you in my life. I hated that we spent those months apart but I had to do what I needed to do but I’m done . . . I was honorably discharged as was Jack, though that is probably still a secret. But I love you, Racer, to the moon and back and forever and ever. And I would be absolutely honored, if you would be my husband and marry me.” 

“Yes.” Race whispered, tears flowing down his face. “Yes, Spottie, absolutely, a 1000 times yes. And I love you too.” 

Taking the ring out of the box, Spot slipped it on Race’s left ring finger. He pulled him in for a kiss, as Race’s hand cupped his jaw. “I love you, snookums.” 

“Love you too pooks.” A yawn escaped his mouth, groaning. “I want to stay up all night with you but I’m supposed to be a momma’s tomorrow morning.” 

Spot smiled, lacing their fingers together. “Ahh . . . the annual Larkins’ family Christmas.” 

“Yes.” Race nodded. “But we could have some fun with this, since no one knew you were coming home.” 

Spot shrugged. “Just Jack and now you know.” 

“I’ve got an idea but first, I want to cuddle with you and catch up with you.” Race stood, tugging on Spot’s hand. They did the domestic things - turning off the Christmas tree, making sure the house was locked up, before heading to their bedroom. 

Flicking on the fairy lights Spot had hung up before he left, Race quickly stripped to his boxers before collapsing into bed. Spot was quickly behind him, dragging Race into his arms, dropping a kiss on his forehead. Sighing, Race traced a scar on Spot’s chest, a shuttered breath escaping his mouth. “Do I want to know?” 

“I’ll tell you everything about the 11 new scars that grace my body . . . but not tonight.” Spot sighed. “All I want to do is sleep in your arms, the only thing I’ve been dreaming about since we got the discharge papers.” 

Race nodded. “We’ll have a lot to discuss over the next few days.” 

“Or the next lifetime.” Spot pressed another kiss to his forehead. “We have our entire lives in front of us. I love you.” 

“Love you too Spot.” 

**The Next Morning**

Sunlight streamed through the open shades as Race rolled over to his back. Spot’s side of the bed was cold, as if he had been up for hours. Blinking a couple of times, Race wondered if he had dreamed it all . . . but a heaviness on his left hand reminded him that it wasn’t a dream at all. 

Pushing himself out of the bed, he put on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt before padding out of the bedroom. Sniffing the air, he grinned as his feet led him to the kitchen. Leaning against the doorway, he grinned seeing Spot with a Santa’s hat on his head and a spatula in his hand, singing along to “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” as it played on the radio. 

“Merry Christmas.” He whispered as the song came to an end, causing Spot’s head to snap up from the stovetop. 

A soft smile crossed Spot’s lips as he set the spatula down, making his way over to Race. Pulling the taller man into his strong arms, Spot pushed himself onto his tiptoes and gently kissed Race good morning. “Merry Christmas fiancé.” 

“Say it again.” Race lazily whispered, capturing Spot’s lips in a kiss.

Spot chuckled, shaking his head. “Have you met my fiancé yet?” 

A big cheesy smile crossed Race’s lips as he hummed in contentment. “What are you making?” 

“Pancakes and there’s bacon as well.” Spot made his way back to the stove, looking over his shoulder. “Coffee’s ready. Come join me.” 

Grabbing a mug from the cabinet, Race poured himself a cup before topping up Spot’s own mug. Taking a sip of the delicious brew, he hummed before sitting at the counter, a warm feeling of watching Spot in the kitchen. Race wasn’t the best in the kitchen, he could get by. But in the last 13 months, he had taken several cooking lessons from Kat and had improved significantly. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Spot asked, flipping over the few strips of bacon that were in the cast iron pan. 

Taking another sip, Race pondered on the day that laid ahead. “I have to be at momma's by 11. I’m guessing you’re going to want to go but how do we surprise the family?” 

“I’ve been thinking about that.” Spot grinned. “How about you go in and I’ll ring the doorbell about 20 minutes after you’re settled?” 

Race’s eyes lit up, grinning. “Or you can come in with me and just say that I picked you up along the way.” 

Pointing the spatula in his direction, Spot grinned. “That’ll work too.”

Soon breakfast was served, sitting down at the kitchen table. Race’s foot nudged Spot’s too many times to call it accidental, Spot loudly protesting Race’s defense. “It’s 9am, what shall we do?” 

“I need to finish wrapping presents before we head to momma’s.” Race gave him a look, knowing that was the one thing Spot dreaded. But to his surprise, Spot grinned and nodded his head. “Okay! Let’s get to wrapping!” 

The next thirty minutes was chaotic. Spot was frustrated that the paper wasn’t cooperating while Race chuckled at his lack of skills. Spot gave up on wrapping anything, trying to steal kisses away from Race as he struggled with the tape. Before long, they were in a rhythm, where Spot would hand Race pieces of tape while Race made smooth lines of wrapping paper. 

Putting the last piece of tape in place, Race looked at the five presents that were neatly wrapped. Gathering the excess wrapping paper, scissors, and tape, he put them all away before offering Spot a hand. “Shall we get dressed and gather everything up before heading out?” 

They made quick work of putting all of the presents into bags before getting themselves dressed. Taking one look around the brownstone to ensure they had everything, they left soon after to take the Subway to Queens. Medda had moved out there a few years earlier, wanting to get away from the bustling center of Manhattan but close enough that she could still have her theater. 

The subway was quiet that morning, as they anticipated due to everyone being home for the holiday. They had an entire subway car to themselves as their bodies swayed with the car as they got deeper into the undergrounds. 

Race stole a couple of kisses as they pulled into the subway station before making their way above ground. Getting their footing, they headed towards Medda’s own brownstone just as the bells at the local church rang 11:00. Jogging up the stairs, Race rang the bell, bouncing excitedly on his tiptoes. 

Jack’s excited face greeted them at the door as he pulled both men into a hug. Race sighed, wrapping his arms around Jack. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You don’t know how hard it was to talk to you last night and not tell you that he was waiting for you at the house.” Jack grinned, as Race pulled back. 

Race laughed. “I bet it was but it was the best surprise.” 

Race scooted past them, not before seeing Jack pull Spot into a reluctant hug. Race smiled at the two, leaving them as he walked deeper into the house. Katherine was standing next to Medda, both women had soft smiles on their faces at seeing him. “Merry Christmas baby.” 

“Merry Christmas momma.” He let her drag him into a warm hug, as his arms wrapped around her body. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” She pulled back, giving him a look. “Now where did Jack get to?” 

He shrugged, a coy smile on his face. “He opened the door for me then disappeared.” 

“You’re hiding something, sir.” Kat raised an eyebrow at him with a grin. 

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.” He said as Thomas and Eleanor collided into his legs with squeals that Santa had come. 

Dropping to his knees, he listened excitedly as they told him everything the jolly St. Nick had brought them. 

“Tell me I didn’t miss Christmas.” 

He grinned hearing Medda and Kat’s gasps as Spot made his appearance in the living room, with a grinning Jack standing beside him. 

Both women looked between Jack, Spot, and Race with jaws dropped and tears in their eyes. “Surprise!” 

Kat got to Spot first, pulling him into a hug with a laugh. Medda stood there, watching her family eagerly engage with one another as she wiped a stray tear from her eyes. Pulling back from Kat, Spot looked over at Medda with a smile. “Don’t cry momma.” 

“I’m not.” She said, watching Spot walk closer to her. 

He pulled her into a hug with a chuckle. “You taught me not to lie, momma. I see those tears. It’s okay . . . I’m alright and I’m home.” 

She squeezed him tight, as even more tears fell from her face. Race grinned as Kat came to stand beside him. “When did you find out?” 

“He was at the house when I got home last night. The tree was lit and there was a present under the tree. He caught me as I opened it.” He smiled, watching Medda talk with Spot and Jack. 

She grinned, looping her arm through his. “And what was the present?” 

“All will be revealed in good time, dear Kat.” He gave her a look, knowing she would pester him, trying to find out information before the rest of the family. 

The front door opened and closed with a slight bang as Crutchie, Albert, Finch, and Small were crowded into the foyer. They shedded their winter gear before making their way into the living room, shock on their faces by seeing Spot and Jack talking casually with momma as if they weren’t abroad for the last year. Race and Kat stood back and watched the siblings greet one another with enthusiasm. 

Soon the group made their way over to Kat and Race and greeted them, excitement heavy within the house. Soon everyone was settled in the living room, exchanging information and catching up on what has been happening the last year. Spot’s hands were laced with Race’s as they sat on the couch, talking quietly with the rest of Spot’s siblings. 

Smalls gasped, looking between Race and Spot with a grin. “Racer?” 

Looking over at her, he smiled at her. “What’s up Smalls?” 

“What’s that on your hand?” She asked, pointing to his laced hands with Spot. 

Race’s eyes floated over to Spot, shrugging his shoulder as Spot tilted his head. “Your brother asked me to marry him last night . . . . and I said yes.” 

Screams and exclamations erupted from the group as Race finished talking. They were pulled off the couch as hugs were exchanged. “How?”

Spot and Race glanced at one another, grinning at Kat’s question. “After I finished sobbing when he scared me at the house, he asked me. It was sweet and straight from the heart and perfect. I couldn’t say yes fast enough.” 

“Thirteen months is a long time to be away from someone and a lot of time to think.” Spot shrugged, lacing his hand with Race’s. “I knew I wanted to marry Race and I regretted not doing it before I left so as soon as I could, I asked him.”

Smalls, Kat and Medda all awed at Spot’s sentiments as he shook his head at them. “Race cried like a baby and said yes really fast.” 

Jack, Finch, and Albert slipped back into the living room with their arms full of beer bottles and cups of wine. Once everything was distributed, Albert held up his glass. “A toast, to Spot and Race. Race you’ve felt like one of us since the beginning so it’ll be wonderful to officially welcome you to the family. Spot, it’s about damn time. So to Spot and Race, cheers!” 

“To Spot and Race.” Everyone echoed before taking a sip of their drinks. 

The rest of the day was spent exchanging gifts, catching up with one another, and just enjoying being together, safe and healthy, as a family. 

**Feedback would be wonderful. I would love to know what you think!**

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be absolutely wonderful. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
